


Fantastic Beasts and how to hide them

by xnamichanx3



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fantastic Beasts AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnamichanx3/pseuds/xnamichanx3
Summary: Being a country and caring for magic creatures?Sounds like a lot of work not many would try to do, but for Lovise its something she did most of her life, will all the struggle this comes with.Cross-posted from my drabble-blog nyonorwaydrabbles.tumblr.com





	1. Chapter 1

Lovise was sitting in her seat of the world meeting that was going on, a small suitcase at her feet and tapping the table with her index finger anxiously. Normaly one of the way calmer nations, she could feel the irritated stares of the others on her, the ones coming from her family being especially strong, but she couldnt care less at what they could be thinking, only wanting this meeting to come to an end soon.

As soon as Germany declared the end of the meeting, she closed her folder, and hurried outside with it and the small suitcase, not even sparring a glance back or towards her family, which confused them greatly. Sure, she wasnt one of those countrys that liked to do after-meeting-talks or anything, as reserved as she usually was, (tho she sometimes talks to England and/or Romania afterwards), but usually she would at least be waiting for her family.

Well, she didnt have the patience for that today. Hurrying back to the hotel they were all staying at for this meeting, she went to her room and locked the door, not wanting to be disturbed by anyone just barging in (what a certain dane was doing often). Throwing the folder on the bed, she carefully put the suitcase down and opened it, taking no time to step inside it. It wasn’t just an usual suitcase, but indeed she spelled and it now was used to transport certain…creatures. And not just any creatures.

Inside the suitcase was a giant room, where Lovise was now standing in, full of magical creatures that she cared for. From tiny bowtruckles to big kelpies, all sorts of different creatures where in here. Lovise smiled slightly and started her work whenever she went here, giving all of them their feeding and taking care of those who where hurt. She loved it here, and it allowed her to take a break from all the mess that was happening on a daily basis. This was her way to relax, and no one would be able to annoy her in here.


	2. Chapter 2

“LOVIIISEEEE!” Lovise flinshed and let out a sigh when she heard the loud shout of a certain Dane even being in the magic room in her suitcase. Sighing softly, she sat down the small Bowtruckler she was holding back onto its tree, or at least,she tried to, the tiny, twig-like creature making sad and disapproving noises of her trying to get it from her hand. “I’m sorry I cant take you with me, its way to dangerous out there.” The small creature only let out another sad noise, clinging tightly onto Lovises hand so she wouldnt get it off. Lovise shook her head. “Fine. But you stay in my pocket, and don’t show yourself!” 

She carefully placed the small creature in her pocket, before exciting the suitcase and closing it, shoving it under her when she heard a loud banging on her door.”LOVIIISEEEEEE!” Walking over to the door, she opend it quickly and gave the people outside a bad look. “What.” She took a step back when the Dane tried to hug her, making him fall over on his face.

Matthias sat up and looked at her with a small pout. “You were so weird at the meeting. Also you didn’t answer your phone, that made us worried.” Tino nodded in agreement while Emil and Berwald were just kinda…akwardly shuffling around. Lovise let out a sigh. “I’m absolutely fine you don’t need to worry about me. And it also is no excuse to damage the hotels property.”She side-eyed the door which now had some pretty obvious dents from there Matthias was knocking against the door. Honestly.

“Well…we also wanted to ask if you wanted to have dinner with us?” Tino looked at her with a smile. “We don’t see you all that often at the moment, so that would be a great opportunity. don’t think.?” Well…Tino kinda had a point, the modern times made traveling around more easy, so she went abroad to help as many magical creatures as she could, which often lead to her missing their family-meet-ups.

“I’m just quite busy at the moment, you know?” Lovise wasn’t sure if she really should go to dinner with them, wanting to prepare for the hurt griffin Arthur had told her about. But family was important too. “But alright, I’ll go with you. Don’t demolish the door next time tho.” she replied with a frown, to which the Dane only replied with a sheepish grin.


End file.
